kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Darth Plagueis
Darth Plagueis is a minor antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, only appearing for backstory material to explain the past histories of Darth Sidious, the Archmage, and the foundation of the 13 Seeker plan to reforge the Christ-Blade. He was a male Muun Dark Lord of the Sith and heir to the lineage of Darth Bane. Trained by Darth Tenebrous, Plagueis mastered the art and science of midi-chlorian manipulation. Obsessed with eternal life, he experimented with ways to cheat death and create new life from the midi-chlorians. In his public guise as Magister Hego Damask II of the InterGalactic Banking Clan, Darth Plagueis backed the rise and fall of certain star systems, businesses, and crime lords, earning him many enemies and putting the Galactic Republic into turmoil. One of Plagueis' greatest contributions to the history of the galaxy was training Darth Sidious in the ways of the Sith and the dark side of the Force, whom he incited to take control of the galaxy and bring about a new age of the Dark Sith Lords with the help of the legendary Christ-Blade and the Silver Imperium Crystal in their possession. For decades, he had helped Sidious, known publicly as Cosinga Sheev Palpatine II from Naboo, rise to the position of Senator and played a hand in his apprentice's election as the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic in 32 BBY. Together, they instigated the Yinchorri Uprising in 34 BBY, the Invasion of Naboo, and the war that would destroy the Jedi Order and the Republic in years to come. They were even unwittingly responsible for the procreation of Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One. Plagueis planned to be appointed co-chancellor of the Republic so that he might advise Sidious from the dark and devote himself to his own research in the ancient history of both the Lands of Legend and the Age of Chaos. But his apprentice had other plans. Sidious, convinced that his master had outlived his usefulness, eventually killed the Muun in his sleep the night before his election and eventually rose to become ruler of the Galactic Empire and leader of the 13 Seekers of Darkness. But truth be told, that might not have been the end of Plagueis as Sidious would have hoped. Indeed, many years after the Emperor's fall, the Nightbreed Organization came into power under the leadership of Mok Swagger and his mysterious bodyguard Darth Caeudus. But opposing them was the First Order, the remnants of the Galactic Empire now in their own faction, commanded by a strange being calling himself Snoke, who bore more than a passing resemblance to Plagueis in life, and who seemed to resonate strongly when faced with Caeudus in person. Could it have been that Plagueis and Sidious survived their deaths as ghosts and continued their struggle to one-up one another through the wars waged by their pawns? Who knows for certain? Appearance and Personality Abilities Weapons Gallery Snoke_TLJ_Topps_Card_App.png|Darth Plageuis revived as the Yuuzhan Vong prophet Snoke Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Sith Lords Category:The First Order Category:Past Characters Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Scientists Category:Worshippers of the Great Evil Category:Businesspeople Category:Darkness Users